


If Shakespeare Wrote Destiel Smut

by devil_in_a_halo



Series: If Shakespeare wrote... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Crack, Bottom Dean, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Top Castiel, Top!Castiel, Written in Shakespearean language, bottom!Dean, sorta - Freeform, that gent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it would be like if Shakespeare were to write destiel smut</p><p>this is almost crack, almost</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Shakespeare Wrote Destiel Smut

Dean sighed his eyes burning with unshed tears. That gent bethought endlessly of at which hour his lover might returneth to that gent. that gent wast pulled hence with angel business earlier in the week and Dean hadst not coequal got to sayeth farewell and see thee soon.

The flutter of wings beside that gent woke that gent from his mournful stupor. that gent turned to see his lover Castiel in all his angel glory.

"Castiel! " that gent cried out throwing his arms around his lover's neck and pulling that gent in for a heated kiss. at which hour that gent finally pulled hence Castiel noticed the red rimming Dean's eyes. that gent brushed his thumb ov'r his lover cheekbone. "Have thee been crying mine lief? "

"You hath left without a word. Something could has't hath happened to thee! "

"It wast nothing Dean, standard protocol. Nothing to worry yourself ov'r mine love"

"Still" Dean muttered pulling Castiel towards their shared sleeping chamber. Dean kissed his way along Castiel's neck. that gent moaned pressing himself against Dean coequal harder. Dean pinned his wrists to the mure by his headeth with a dark chuckle.

"Are thee eft Castiel? "

"I'm eft Dean. I am very much eft. " that gent unbuttoned Castiel's shirt slowly making every moveth count.

"Fuck Cas" that gent moaned ridding both of those folk of the rest of their clothing. Dean hath walked Cas ov'r to the sleep chamber and laid that gent down. That gent climbed ov'r that gent pressing his lips to Cas' exposed flesh.

"Please Dean" Cas moaned. With a small grunt Dean hath reached ov'r to the side table to receiveth the lube. That gent slicks up a few of his digits ere that gent rubbed those folk against his opening. Castiel's breath hath grown deeper and harsher as that gent gazed his lover ope himself up in preparation for his cock. Dean groaned adding another digit.

"Cas I wanteth thee so bad"

"I wanteth thee to Dean" Castiel's dilated eyes got impossibly wider at which hour Dean sank down on his throbbing cock. that gent dropped his headeth back at which hour Cas bottomed out inside that gent. that gent fucked himself down on his lovers cock slowly, memorizing the drag of Castiel inside that gent. Castiel cried out, abstaining from thrusting up inside his lover.

"Please Dean" that gent moaned gripping Dean's hips. Urging that gent to moveth faster. Following Castiel's pleas Dean rocked his hips faster and faster working up a steady but fast pace. that gent placed his handeth on his lovers chest.

"I love thee Cas" that gent moaned

"I love thee too Dean" Cas responded lacing his digits with Dean's on his chest. 

"God thee art so quite quaint Cas" Dean groaned. that gent shouted Castiel's name like a prayer at which hour that gent hitteth his prostate making stars cross his vision. that gent could feeleth his orgasm start to buildeth. Rolling his hips faster and faster, fucking himself down harder and harder that gent wast nearly crying with pleasure. "I'm so close Cas. lest I so close... "

Castiel thrust up into his lover crying out Dean's name.

"Cum for me Dean. cometh on! " that gent gripped Dean's cock in his handeth and didst his best to stroke that gent in time to his thrusts. Dean repeated Castiel's name like a prayer as that gent got closer and closer to completion. that gent crushed his lips to Castiel's moaning as that gent didst so. Castiel gripped Dean's rampallian and thrusted in deeper loving to whines t pulled from Dean's plush pink lips. With a final cry Dean cameth on both their chests covering those folk in a sticky white fluid. After a final few thrusts Castiel climaxed and cameth inside his lover.

"Fuck Castiel" Dean whispered into his neck "I forbade thee to ever leaveth again. I wanteth to knoweth that thee wilt beest hither at which hour I returneth. "

"I cannot promise I wilt nev'r leaveth but i wilt promise to at each moment cometh back to thee mine love"

"That wilt beest enough for me" Dean sighed pressing a kiss to Castiel's chapped rough lips and loving every moment. "I love thee Cas"

"And I love thee Dean Winchester" 

Those gents laid wrapped around each other in the calming silence of the aftermath of their love making. Dean sighed curling into his love and stealing his warmth. Cas combed through Dean's hair with his digits enjoying the silky quality of t. His brilliant blue eyes fluttered closed with tiredness. Dean pulled a blanket ov'r the pair as those gents drifted off to catch but a wink. The best catch but a wink either hadst hadst in weeks.


End file.
